


Father’s Day

by hilaom



Category: Original Work
Genre: End of the World, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilaom/pseuds/hilaom
Summary: A father and a son walk together through the ruins of a city.





	Father’s Day

Two men travelled side by side through the city streets, looking so similar yet so different. The shorter man, a clean shaven, baby-faced immortal with huge horns and wings like the biggest raven, was almost the opposite of the other man, whom looked to be in his mid twenties, with a scruffy beard and an eyepatch covering his right eye. The taller man looked much more human, no inhuman features to be seen. 

The shorter man looked up at the taller man with a gentle, fatherly smile. “It has been a while, has it not?” He muttered. “I have missed having you around.”

“I’ve missed you too, dad.” The taller man smiled back at his father for a second. “I can’t believe it’s been over a year... I didn’t think I was away that long,” He sighed. 

“You are here now, and that is what matters.” The father spoke softly, his voice deep with a strong Russian accent that, when used correctly, could make even the strongest man tremble in fear. But for now, it was a comforting, fatherly sound, a sound filled with care and happiness.

“I suppose so.”

The walk grew silent as the pair enjoyed each other’s company in the empty city. The war was still fresh in their minds, even now in their peaceful reunion. It would be hard to forget the event that left the Earth so destroyed, with no trace of human life. Only Mother Nature, the plants and the animals.

Not long after discovering travel outside of their own galaxy, humanity had met a new species, an alien species. They were hostile, and the two planets fought viciously. The son, being not entirely human and therefore less vulnerable to the superior attacks of the alien race, joined in on the war.

Not even he could help stop the attack. And soon, there were no humans left.

And they grieved. As father and son, they grieved in silence for the lost lives of billions upon billions of people. The species that cared for and accepted them for who they were, were now gone. Extinct. Wiped out. With no trace of their existence other than the crumbling buildings and scattered skeletons.

And they walked. Side by side, father and son, they walked. A God and his son, grieving for the loss of humanity. Together.

It’s going to be a long eternity.


End file.
